Promises that Need to be Kept
by Maddylovebug12
Summary: Jane goes to see Bill Weller in the hospital and she makes him a promise.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a long day, for everyone. Jane had gone undercover again, without Kurt by her side. Let's just say, Kurt wasn't too happy about her going undercover with DotCom, but he made it clear that he would only do this if Jane went with him. They had caught the guy and then Rich jumped off the roof, disappearing into the night. Of course he had an escape plan.

It was an eventful day, but when isn't it?

Jane is now the locker room, removing the last bit of makeup from her hands. She finds it strange without her tattoos. She's become so use to them now. Yet, she wishes she could keep the makeup on.

She tosses the wipe into the waste basket below the counter and looks in the mirror. Her eyes find Kurt, standing by the door.

"Hey," she says.

"Hi."

She expects him to go to his locker, but he doesn't. She walks over to the bench by her locker and grabs her jacket.

"Where's Allie?" she asks as she slips it on.

"Um, she left." He scratches the back of his head.

"Oh." A thick silence fills the room.

Today Rich said a lot of things about Jane and Kurt. Allie tried to brush them off, but she wasn't doing a good job. She even stormed off once, Kurt ran after her like the good boyfriend he is. Rich even tried giving Jane advice. He also commented how awkward it was, the three of them working together.

"Jane, I have a question," he says slowly.

"Okay," she says, confused.

"My Dad. He want to see you."

Jane is slightly surprised. She's never met Bill Weller, well she can't remember meeting him. She knew about how his relationship with Kurt has mended. She was happy that Kurt and his father were getting along. He was getting sicker and sicker as the days went by. Kurt was late this morning because he came from the hospital.

"Would you mind?"

Jane smiles slightly. "Of course not."

"Okay," Kurt says smiling.

"Thank you, again, Jane," Kurt says in a hushed tone outside his Dad's hospital room.

"It's nothing, Kurt," she says smiling.

His hand moves to the handle on the door. He stops and turns to her. "Are you sure? You don't have to see him tonight."

Her hand goes to his arm out of habit. She doesn't move it away. If feels good to touch him again. "I'll be fine, Kurt," she assures him.

They look at each other for a long time. Lost in each other's eyes. They are both smiling slightly and Janes hand is still on his arm.

"Okay," Kurt says, multiple beats later. He pushes the door open slightly.

The older Weller perks up. He immediately turns off the TV and a large smile spreads across his face. "Well, look who it is!"

Jane hovers by the door, unsure of what to do. Kurt moves to the foot of his father's bed and smiles. Kurt looks at Jane and she can see how much his father means to him.

"Come here! I haven't seen you in twenty-five years!"

Jane takes hesitant steps to the side of his bed. He grabs her hand when she finally arrives.

A sudden memory flashes. She, Kurt, and Sarah are all running around the yard away from Bill, laughing as he chases them. He finally catches up to Taylor, because of her being so much younger, and grabs her, tossing her in the air and catching her. She laughs and he puts her down, running off screaming, "she's it!"

Jane can tell he was the father presence in her younger life right away.

"Look at you! All grown up." Jane is unsure of what to say, so she just smiles and laughs lightly.

"Give her a second, Dad," Kurt lets out a small laugh. He watches Jane and she looks over at him. His smile grows wider instantly.

"Um, I remember we were all playing tag and you got me," Jane says looking back down at the older Weller.

"Oh, ha ha. That was when I was young and could chase after you munchkins." He shifts in his bed and his face scrunches up in pain.

"Kurt?" he says, weakly.

"Yeah?" Kurt steps closer to Jane and closer to his dad.

"Could you go get a nurse? I think my pain killers are running out."

Kurt nods and turns to leave, but he stops. He grabs Jane's arm lightly. "You going to be okay?" he asks.

"Yeah," Jane nods and he smiles. He turns and leaves the room, the door shuts with a soft click. Jane watches him as he goes and turns back with a soft smile on her face after the door shuts.

"Grab a chair," Bill Weller says. "Let's catch up."

Jane grabs behind her and drags it closer to the bed. She sits and looks up at him. He is smiling at her.

"So, what do you want to catch up on? I can't really tell you anything that happened in the twenty-five years I was gone," she tries to joke, but he doesn't laugh.

"Tell me about you and Kurt."

Jane tenses and her eyes widen slightly. Had Kurt told him about the kiss? "Wha-what about me and Kurt?"

"Come on, Taylor," he sees Jane flinch slightly at the name. "Sorry, Jane."

"It's okay," she replies quickly.

"Now, I know when my son is in love." Jane freezes and looks away. Love?

"You can see it written all over his face. His eyes especially. I haven't been with him that long, but I now those eyes because that is how I looked at his mother." Jane looks up at him finally.

"And it's obvious you feel the same. What I don't get is why you two haven't acted on these feelings?"

Jane shifts slightly in her chair. "It's a little more complicated than that," she tells him softly.

"Well, he's going to need you when I'm gone. He needs someone to trust enough that he can let down his walls. He needs someone to hold him."

Jane shakes her head. "I'm not sure I'm the right person for that."

"Promise me, Jane. Promise me that he won't be alone when I'm gone. Don't let him push you away."

She stares at him. He's desperate. A father desperate to make sure his son will be okay when he's gone. Jane knows that if she spends time with Kurt, she'll be in danger of falling more in love with him. Something she doesn't want to happen for her sake and Kurt's. She just wants him to be safe. Anything to keep him safe.

"I promise," she finally replies.

"Thank you."

A nurse enters and moves towards Jane to Bill's IV. Jane stands to get out of the way. She gravitates to Kurt. She stands closer than needed, but Kurt doesn't mind. Bill get into a conversation with the nurse.

"You okay?" Kurt asks.

Jane smiles. "I'm fine, but I should get going."

"You can say goodbye and then I'll drive you back to the safe house."

"I'd prefer to walk," Jane says.

"You sure? It's no trouble."

"I'm sure. Stay with your dad. I'll be okay." The nurse leaves and Jane steps back to the bed.

"I'm holding you to your promise," Bill says, grabbing her hand again.

"I'll keep it," she says. "I did promise."

She bends down slightly and he sits up. They share a small, lingering hug.

"It was good to see you again, Jane," he says when they pull back.

"It was good seeing you, too." She smiles and he settles back into his bed.

Kurt watches Jane, mesmerized by her. His father looks at him and sees it. He sees how much he loves her. He smiles and looks back at Jane.

"Goodbye, J-"

"If anyone can call me Taylor, it's you," Jane cuts in.

"Okay," Bill replies, his smile widening. "Goodbye, Taylor."

"Goodbye, Bill."

With a squeeze of his hand, she lets go. Right away, she feels this loss. She knows this could be the last time she sees him and though she can't remember everything, she still feels that big loss. The loss of a person who was like a father to her.

"I'll miss you," Jane says to him.

"Well, don't miss me too much," he jokes.

Jane laughs and turn to the door. With one last lingering glace, she pulls the door open and steps into the hall.

Kurt stares at the door for a while, unsure of what to do. He knows he should go after her. At least walk her out of the hospital, say thank you. Yet, he's stuck in place.

"Go after her, son," his father finally says. "She feels the same, trust me."

Kurt looks at his father, slightly shocked. But he nods and throws the door open. He walks at a quick pace down the hall. He finds her in the lobby, just about to walk out the doors.

"Jane!" he calls after her.

She turns and smiles. He comes beside her. "What are you doing?" Janes asks.

"Walking you out," he replies.

Jane laughs lightly, "okay." She continues to walk through the automatic doors with Kurt beside her.

They stop outside and Jane wraps her jacket around her, the wind sending a chill through her.

"Are you sure you're okay to walk home?"

She nods. "Walking helps me think."

They stand in silence for a while.

"What promise were you guys talking about?" Kurt finally asks.

"It's nothing," Jane replies. She waits a couple beats. "Your dad is a really great man, Kurt. I'm glad you have this time with him."

"Me, too," he replies softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she says, turning.

"Okay," Kurt says as she walks, but then she stops.

She turns and walks back to him. She has to stand on her toes slightly, but she places a small kiss on his cheek. Without another word, she walks away, blushing wildly and a goofy smile on her face.

Kurt is too stunned to say anything or move. He watches her go. When she's out of sight, he lets out a small laugh.

That woman is something else.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been a couple days since Jane's visit to the hospital. Over the weekend, Bill Weller passed away. On Monday, Kurt came in pretty early, talked to Mayfair and left. She then broke the news to the team that Kurt will be off for a couple days as he deals with funeral preparations.

It was a silent couple days. No hits in the tattoo data base and Oscar was silent. It's like everything stopped when Kurt was gone. Every member of the team had gone to Kurt's with a small gift. Jane was the last to go.

She walks up to his door, nursing bourbon in a paper bag in her hand. She didn't really know what to get him. She was new at this, but she planned on keeping her promise. She knocks softly on the door and waits.

At first, she thinks he's asleep. It's around eleven and his apartment is quiet. Then the doors opens. She jumps back slightly. Kurt looks at her, he doesn't seem surprised to see her.

Kurt doesn't look as Jane expected him to. He has bags under his eyes and he wears a gray shirt with black sweatpants. Jane isn't sure what she expected, seeing him now.

She's never seen him cry. One time he came close in her safe house. The time his voice broke while he was apologizing for letting her be taken. She wanted so bad to kiss him that night. To tell him over and over again that it wasn't his fault until he believed her.

"Hey," she finally says. "Can I come in?"

He looks over his shoulder and then back at her. "Yeah."

He leaves the door open and moves into his apartment. Jane shuts the door behind her and steps in some more. "Um, sorry for the mess," he says, organizing papers spread across his table.

"It's okay," she says. She spots a paper for a funeral home and a notebook with numbers scribbled down.

He grabs a couple papers and brings them to the island. He sets them down with a sigh and turns to Jane.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing to the bag in her hand.

"Oh," she says, looking down at the bourbon. "I didn't really know what to get you," she said as she took the bourbon out of the bag.

"Bourbon?" he asks a small smile on his face.

She lets out a small laugh and places it on the island. "I thought we could share it."

He looks at her for a couple beats. "Yeah. Sure," he finally says.

He goes around the island and digs in a cupboard. Jane gingerly takes off her jacket and drapes it over one of the stools. Kurt finds two glasses and moves towards the couch. He sets the glasses down next to some case files stacked up on his coffee table. Jane follows with the bourbon in hand.

She sits on the comfy leather couch and opens the bottle, filling the glasses with a little liquid. She places the bottle down, not bothering to put the cap back on. She grabs her glass and leans back. She pulls her feet up and angles herself towards Kurt who is two feet away on the other end of the couch.

"Any new cases?" Kurt asks, taking a long sip of his bourbon.

Jane moves the glass away from her mouth, barely getting a sip before Kurt spoke. "Everything has been really quiet. I've spent most of my time in the gym or with Patterson, going over tattoos."

"Sounds fun," Kurt mutters.

Jane laughs a little as she downs her glass. "To be honest it was kind of nice not being in a life or death situation."

Kurt grabs her glass from her hand, filling it again. She mutters a thank you as he hands it back. Their fingers brush and they linger before Kurt pulls back. She takes a drink and puts her arm on the top of the couch, leaning her head against it. Kurt shifts slightly to face Jane.

"How are you?" she decides to ask.

Kurt takes in a deep breath, looking away from her. Jane expects a lie. A front that he has built up over the many years.

He looks down at his glass in his hand when saying, "I'm fine."

Her hand moves from supporting her head to Kurt's shoulder. He looks at her hand and then at her. She's smiling slightly, trying to reassure him it's okay to tell her. She _wants_ to be the person he trusts the most. Not because she _needs_ to.

Yet, another part of her knows she doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve that look he's giving her. She doesn't deserve him. Not with all the lies she's been telling.

"No, Kurt, you're not," she says slowly. She shifts, moving closer to him. "And that's okay, because you just lost your dad. I want you to know that I'm here for you. Always."

Her hand had moved to his neck. Their eyes never leaving each other's. Kurt is looking at her with those eyes. The ones that his father told her about and she can't look away.

His lips are on hers in a second. She can barely react before he pulls away.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I shouldn't have done that."

He looks over, hesitantly, at Jane. Her eyes are wide with shock and her mouth slightly open. She leans forward placing her glass on the table.

"Jane, I really am sorry," he tries again.

She looks back at him. Her hands find the sides of his face and she pulls him closer. Their forehead rest on each other's and Kurt doesn't pull away. No matter how much this may seem wrong, it feels right in every way possible.

"Don't be sorry," she says.

Her lips move to his and capture them. It's a slow kiss at first. When she starts to pull away, Kurt finally reacts by moving his hands up. One to her hair and the other on her back pulling her on top of him. Their lips are together in a frenzy of kisses.

Kurt's arms wrap around Janes waist pulling her closer so there is no space between them. Jane's hands go through his hair and to his cheeks. Anywhere to be closer to him.

Jane finally pulls away after what felt like minutes. She realizes this isn't what she came here for.

"Kurt, we shouldn't…" she trails off her eyes mesmerized by his lips that were just on hers. The feeling was like a drug. She's forming an addiction to them. Her heart beat was fast and her breathing heavy. She could feel Kurt's was the same.

She runs her thumb across his bottom lip. Giving him one last kiss before crawling off of him. She tries to return to her spot on the couch, but Kurt grabs her wrist, stopping her from moving more than a foot from him.

She turns to him, her eyes on his lips first, then looking into his eyes. She can't help but move slightly closer.

"Kurt…"

"Why shouldn't we Jane?" he asks quietly.

"Because," she says, trying to get her thoughts in order and decide to do the right thing. "Because you're with Allie, Kurt-"

"No, I'm not."

Jane pulls back slightly. "What?" she asks surprised.

"After everything with Rich, we decided to end it," he tells her calmly.

She stays silent, unsure of what to say. Kurt's hand is still on her wrist. "That still doesn't change things," she says. She stands, her wrist breaking free of his hold.

"Why?" Kurt stands following her to the kitchen.

She grabs her jacket off the stool and spins around to him. "It's compli-"

"Don't say that, Jane," his voice rises to a shout. "It's not complicated!"

"You're the one who said it was, Kurt," her voice rises to meet his.

"I said that because after I waited for hours at that stupid park, I thought you didn't feel the same!"

A deafening silence fills the apartment. Jane stares at Kurt in disbelief. He stares at her with a pained expression.

"You said that you didn't go," she says quietly.

He throws his arms up. "I know, but that was to give you an out, Jane," he says it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Jane squeezes her eyes shut. "I wanted to go, Kurt. I wanted to go so bad, but…" She trails off, thinking about telling him the _whole_ truth about why she didn't go, but she can't bring herself to do it. "But I was scared. Scared of what would happen if I went."

"Are you scared now?" he asks, stepping closer.

"A little," she admits. He gets closer. So close she has to look up at him slightly. Her hands are on his chest, keeping some space between them. His heartbeat is wild under her fingertips.

"I'm not scared for me, Kurt, I'm scared for you." She stops, taking in a deep breath. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Stop, Jane. Just stop."

His lips meet hers. This time, she doesn't pull away. She lets him kiss her. She kisses back. He scoops her up in his arms, walking towards his bedroom.

"We don't have to go any further," he says as he places her on the bed, hovering over her.

"No," she shakes her head. "I want this. I want you."


End file.
